Contigo, de cabeza al infierno
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Los pecados capitales en versión de Lily y Lysander. Por que nadie es perfecto, tener pecado es algo tan humano como respirar.
1. Capítulo 1: Ira

_Aquí estoy yo con otro Lilys, cuando debería de estar estudiando... Mi profesor tiene suerte, este ya estaba escrito de antes, pero aprovecho este desafío para subirlo aquí._

_**Disclaimer**: La mayoría de los personajes, incluidos los dos principales no me pertenecen. Son de J. K. Rowling. Yo solo les he creado un futuro._

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

_**Ira**_

Un cojín impacta contra un marco colgado en la pared de una habitación. Éste se balancea, y cae al suelo. El cristal se hace añicos y la foto de una pareja sonriendo en medio de una feria es lo que queda entre en el marco. La chica pelirroja causante del estropicio cae al suelo de rodillas al ver aquella foto. No sabe por qué se enfada. No entiende por que se llena de rabia, de ira. Cree que no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo. _Ella no es su novia._

Abren la puerta de su dormitorio. No quiere ver a nadie. Es James, sabe que es él, por abren sin llamar. Seguro que ha venido alentado por el ruido formado al romperse el cristal. Mira a Lily, y después se fija en el cristal. Antes de que pueda decir nada, su hermana le ha tirado un cojín, el segundo y último que adorna su cama, y le ha gritado. "¡Lárgate!". O al menos eso a entendido. Cuando Lily Luna se enfada, nadie la entiende. Ni física, ni metafóricamente. Hace una media hora que había salido de casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ahora llega con ese humor y esas malas pulgas. No sabe que hacer. "Mujeres", es lo único que alcanza a pensar mientras baja las escaleras. Hoy tiene día libre en el cuartel de aurores y no sabe que hacer. Hace poco que ha comenzado. No está acostumbrado a eso. Sólo están en casa ellos dos. Bueno, ellos tres, el cabreo de Lily hace por dos.

Es verano. Aun así, hace dos días que ha caído una lluvia veraniega que había bajado las temperaturas, y se hacía soportable salir a la calle. Lily Luna Potter piensa que es un buen día. Hace tres semanas que acabó su quinto año de Hogwarts, ha tenido muy buenas notas en los TIMOS, y Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de la casa, aunque en Quidditch no hayan ido muy bien, y hayan perdido contra Slytherin.

Por eso ahora quería salir un rato. Louis le ha enviado una lechuza, al parecer ha invitado a toda la pandilla de amigos (ella, Hugo, Kylie, Claire, Roxanne, John, Amanda, Heather, Stephan, Helena y Gary y el propio Louis) para pasar la tarde y parte de la noche en la piscina que tenía en su casa. Por supuesto que ella iba a ir. Salió de casa muy contenta, llevaba una toalla en el brazo y un pequeño bolso, era lo único que le hacía falta.

Para ir a casa de Louis había que caminar un poco, vivía un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad. Quizás por eso se había dado el lujo de entretenerse por el camino mirando tiendas.

Sin embargo, ver a Lysander Scamander (por que era Lysander, no su hermano quien tiene el cabello más corto, y de un castaño mucho más claro que el de Lysander, sobre todo ahora con el sol), besando a Natalie Campbell (por que era ella quien estaba siendo besada, por supuesto. Aunque estuviera viéndolo a través de un espejo, y aunque no tuviera un buen ángulo, estaba más que claro que era él quien estaba dando el beso), hizo que toda la felicidad que pudiera tener por haber visto cierta camiseta que le ha gustado, se fuera de un plumazo.

Vale que Lysander no era su novio, ni siquiera rollo, eran sólo unos buenos amigos, unos buenos amigos que sabían que una estaba enamorada del otro. Por que sí. Lily le ha dicho a Lysander que lo quería. Se le confesó para el baile de primavera de Hogwarts, y aunque fue llevada al baile por el chico, éste la rechazó muy amablemente, e incluso le aseguró que en aquellos momentos no le gustaba nadie. ¡Le prometió que si le gustaba alguna chica, ella sería la primera en enterarse!, por muy cruel que eso pudiera parecer. A Lily le gustaba saber que podía seguir intentándolo, hasta ese momento. Era como un "no te rindas, seguro que finalmente me llegas a conquistar", o algo así.

Y ahora Lily estaba llena de ira. La foto del marco que se había hecho con Lyssander, estaba guardada en el fondo del baúl, si seguía mirándola, acabaría rompiéndola. Aun no ha recogido los cristales que decoran el suelo de su habitación. Es más, quiere seguir rompiendo cosas. Y ni siquiera la ovejita que siempre la calma desde niña (por que aunque tenga catorce años, para quince, a Lily aun le gusta hablar con su ovejita, contarle sus problemas. La calma y tranquiliza en la mayoría de las ocasiones), ha podido relajarla. Es más, tiene miedo de ser la siguiente en ser lanzada. Aunque cuando Lily se tumba en la cama y gruñe, sabe que todo ira ahora mejor. Y eso cierto. El humor de Lily mejora. Se mentaliza. Hace tres semanas que no sabe nada de Lysander, ni siquiera por carta. Es posible que aquello hubiera surgido de manera rápida. Que ninguno se lo hubiera propuesto. Todo es posible.

Aquella noche, y cuando Lily bajó de su habitación al escuchar ruido, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solamente sus padres y hermanos. Se le había olvidado que su madre había invitado a su madrina, a Rolf (por que ella nunca le había llamado tío, no sabía por qué, pero no lo había hecho nunca, desde que tuviera memoria, al contrario que con el tío Neville), y por supuesto a Lorcan y Lysander. Ella intentó ignorarle en toda la cena. Incluso cuando le pidió que le pasara el puré de patata que había hecho Ginny, Lily Luna fingió no escucharle.

Hasta que escuchó esa anécdota. Lorcan se acordó de algo, y su madrina le preguntó si algún nargle se le había colado en la comida, éste negó y no pudo evitar decir que su hermano había tenido un encuentro algo subido de tono con una compañera. Esta vez fue Rolf el que pidió explicaciones, mientras Lily intentaba aflojar el agarre al que tenía sometido a su tenedor. "Pues nada... Que una compañera me besó esta tarde... ya está. No sé donde veis el problema. Estaba confundida, me besó, y seguimos siendo compañeros tan ricamente. No hay nada entre nosotros, Lorcan". Explicó mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano, ante las risas de toda la mesa.

Lily no vio aquel codazo, seguía pendiente de la mirada que Lys (por que cuando está de buenas, es feliz, y enamorada, Lysander pasa a ser solamente Lys, Lysie cuando le quiere chinchar) le había lanzado ante la última frase. Es mirada que hace que Lily se quiera esconder debajo de la mesa para que nadie vea lo roja que está y que la llena de nuevo de ira (por que Lily es muy pasional), aunque esta vez por desconfiar de Lysander.

* * *

_N. A. :Como me gusta llevar un orden cronológico, informo que este one-short viene a estar situado después de Summer Time, a pesar de que nunca lo hubiera imaginado..._

_Aparecen un gran número de OCs y otros personajes que no había mencionado antes... Breve resumen._

_Kylie Young: Es hija de Alicia Spinnet, es del mismo año que Lily y va a Ravenclaw._

_Claire Zabini: Es hija de Blaise Zabini, Slytherin, del mismo curso que Lily. Mantiene una relación de amor-odio con Hugo._

_Stephan Carman: Es uno de los hijos de una de las hermanas Carrow. Acude al mismo curso y casa que Claire._

_Roxanne Weasley: Es la hija de George y Angelina Weasley, es un curso inferior a los anteriores y acude a Hufflepuff._

_John Finnigan: Es el hijo de Seamus Finnigan y Susan Bones. Del mismo curso que Roxanne, va a Gryffindor._

_Amanda Zabini: Hermana menor de Claire por un año. Va a Ravenclaw._

_Heather Nott: Hija de Theodore Nott. Va a Gryffindor, al mismo curso que la anterior y nunca reconocerá que le gusta Louis._

_Helena Dudley: Hija de Dursley. Va a Hufflepuff, como Roxanne. De la edad de Lily_

_Gary Old: El hijo pequeño de Pansy Parkinson. Va a Slytherin, al mismo curso que Helena_

_Creo que no hace falta mucho más... Cualquier cosa, Review :)_


	2. Capítulo 2: Gula

_**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia, ni me baño en dinero._

_Segundo pecado, la gula._

* * *

_Gula_

Por varias cosas le gustaba Hufflepuff. Sus compañeros eran los más simpáticos que podían haber, su jefe de casa era uno de los profesores más buenos que pudieran haber, y su sala común estaba cerca de las cocinas. Y esto último era lo más importante. Por que Lysander Scamander padecía de gula. Sentarte a comer con él era imposible, por que no comía, devoraba y tragaba, a una manera que sólo podía ser comparado con Ronald Weasley. Y cuando ambos se sentaban a comer a la misma mesa, el resto de los comensales sólo deseaban que dejaran algo de comer.

Sin embargo llegó un momento en el que Lysander se avergonzaba ligeramente cuando comía de esa manera, y algo abochornado comenzaba a comer como las personas normales. Y fue a raíz del baile de Primavera, en su quinto año. Una de sus buenas amigas y hermana pequeña de su compañero de curso, Lily Luna Potter, a parte de decirle si podían ir juntos a aquella festividad, le confesó sus sentimientos.

Lysander, que desde siempre ha sido un niño pequeño en cuanto a cuestiones románticas (no como su hermano, que al parecer ha sacado el tacto de su padre para esas cosas, Lys no, él es más como su madre), sonrió a la pequeña y le dijo en aquellos momentos, nadie ocupaba su corazón, aunque sí podía llevarla al baile (por supuesto que sí, nadie se lo había pedido y aunque no le hubiera importado ir sólo, Lorcan iba a acudir con una compañera Ravenclaw, lo cierto es que sabe que con Lily se lo pasará bien).

Desde ese baile... bueno, no... en realidad fue desde el día de la declaración, pero a Lysander no le gusta reconocerlo, siente vergüenza de comer de esa manera. De tener tanta gula. Y en especial, cada vez que ve a Lily con el tenedor o la cuchara en la mano, mirándole con la boca ligeramente abierta y medio plato a comer, y ambos saben que en momentos como ese, no es que la pequeña de los Potter se haya quedado encandilada con el mayor de los hermanos Scamander, sino que se ha quedado sorprendida de que haya vaciado el plato en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Es en ese momento, cuando Lys se sonroja (por que sonrojado, enamora más a Lily, y entonces es más Lys que nunca), y aparta su plato con una seca tos, avergonzada, diciendo que ya ha terminado como si nada ocurriera. Y aunque tenga ganas de repetir (ya sea por que ha tenido un mal día, un buen día, o por que solamente es él), se niega a hacerlo. Debe de controlar su gula.

* * *

_N. A. : Y esto es lo que pasaba en medio durante los TIMOS de Lysander. A lo tonto, me estoy dando cuenta de que tenía toda la historia planeada en mi cabeza... Me gusta esta sensación..._

_Ya sé, me quedó muy corto... pero es justo lo que quería decir_


	3. Capítulo 3: Lujuria

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, salvo algunos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos._

* * *

_Lujuria_

Están de fiesta. Se han ido de vacaciones a Francia. Es verano y quieren disfrutar. Los tres cursos juntos. Lily Luna Potter quiere pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Lysander Scamander. Él ya ha terminado Hogwarts y quiere entrar a trabajar como trabajador del Ministerio Británico de Magia en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pero será cuando acabe las vacaciones. Ella comenzará su último año, aun no sabe qué hará tras acabar Hogwarts, aunque por el momento cree que entrará al Cuartel de Aurores.

Han salido de un bar, van riendo, han bebido más de la cuenta. No están acostumbrados a beber. Y menos bebidas alcohólicas muggles. Albus señala un otro local del que sale música repetitiva, pero que a esas horas es quizás lo mejor que uno pueda encontrar, van entrando, uno a uno. Primero Albus Severus Potter, que está cabreado por que Natalie Campbell, su novia, no ha podido acudir a aquel viaje. Después Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, que andan hablando sobre el italiano, aunque en aquel momento sus palabras suenan a todo, menos italiano. Luego van Elliot Nott medio discutiendo con Roxanne Weasley, ambos se quieren como pareja, pero aun no se atreven a salir, discuten demasiado... sus peleas últimamente acaban en la cama, Rox es menor, pero aparenta ser de la misma edad que el resto del grupo. Hugo Weasley y Claire Zabinni también logran burlar la seguridad. Cuatro parejas hace tiempo que se han separado del resto y se han ido al hotel ha descansar.  
Lorcan Scamander va de la mano de Kaitlin Smith, y hablando con su mellizo Lysander, quien apenas se da cuenta de que no han dejado entrar a Lily sino fuera por que no nota ningún brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se vuelve separándose de su hermano, Lily también es menor, pero tiene cara inocente, todo el mundo le quita años. Claramente no puede entrar.  
Por lo que ambos deciden dejar por ese día las fiestas, aunque Lily ha intentado convencer a Lyssander de que se quede. Lyssander no concibe continuar sin ella, se supone que aquello lo han hecho para compensar el año de Hogwarts que tendrán que pasar separados.

Vuelven al hotel al mismo paso. Él rodea sus hombros, ella le sujeta la mano. No comparten habitación. Él está con su mellizo, ella con Heather Nott. Pero aun no quieren acabar la noche, por lo que ambos se van a la habitación de Lys, (suponen que Heather está con Louis en ella, simple intuición).  
La habitación es bastante impersonal, sólo una cama matrimonio (como todas las demás habitaciones, la de dos camas salían un poco más cara, y a nadie le importa compartir cama, menos a dos gemelos) y un baño. Nada más. No necesitan más.  
Ni se lo plantean. Lily se pasea por la habitación, ha dejado los tacones en la entrada, aun así camina de puntillas. Le gusta sentirse alta, y más cuando está con Lysander, que le saca una cabeza. Llega al mini-bar y lo abre, ojea el interior esperando a que su chico salga del baño, se decanta por una cerveza en botella, que abre y comienza a beber a morro.

Lysander sale, y nunca antes ve a Lily tan sexy, no sabe si es a causa del alcohol. A Lily también le pasa igual, por lo que antes de que Lys pueda hacer algo, como besarla o acariciar sus hombros desnudos con esas manos que hace que se le ponga el vello de punta, empuja al castaño hacia la cama, quien se deja caer boca arriba, mirando a la pelirroja subirse a la cama por sus pies y sentarse encima de su cintura, con ambas piernas a cada lado. Sin dejarle escapar. Tampoco quiere hacerlo. Vuelve a dar un trago a la cerveza, mientras se suelta el cabello, antes de dar un meneo de cabeza que deja que las ondulaciones de color rojizo se tornen mucho más rebeldes. Como Lily. Y Lysander rectifica. Es ahora cuando nunca la ha visto tan sexy. Ambos tiene lujuria en la mirada. Todo lo importante en aquella habitación parece comenzar por L. Lily. Lysander. Lujuria. Nada más.

Lily le pasa la botella, él da un trago, observando como su novia se quita el corset que hace juego con la falda roja que lleva. Muy muggle. Muy ideal. Todo se vuelve entonces borroso, y sólo la Lujuria (con mayúscula, por que ya no es un sentimiento común, sino algo mucho más importante que ha participado en aquella velada), sabe lo que ha pasado.

* * *

_N. A.: Nunca me atreveré a escribir nada que tenga más de una T... Seguro... O por lo menos me queda mucho para subir de nivel. No sé... Nunca me atrevo a "dar el paso"_


End file.
